Lost Along the Way
by abrokentardis
Summary: Once the heard hit her home she lost her family. Not in death but actually lost them, she knew they were alive, she saw them get away. She didn't care they left her behind, they were safe... At least she thought they were. She now travels on her own to seek survival, she's only thirteen and already fighting off death. {Carl/OC}
1. Survivors

**Lost Along the Way**

Chapter One, _S__urvivors_

A snap rose from behind her, Kye quickly turned around gun in hand and duffel bag dropped, she reacted quickly and pulled the trigger. Therefor the very loud noise from the gun rang the dinner bell "Crap." She had forgotten to put the silencer on her weapon, but she was panicked and paranoid. "At least it wasn't a human being" she thought. Kye's heart beat got faster, knowing they'd be here soon. She quickly picked up her duffel bag and swung it over her shoulder, "How can I be so stupid." She whispered quietly to herself. Kye picked up a pace and didn't stop for another hour. It's dark now, that wasn't good. Not at all. Kye stopped for a small breath and started up again, she needed to search for shelter she'd stand more of a chance with walls than she would none. Kye couldn't hear anything besides her own heartbeat, it was beating so fast because all of the running. Almost a year ago she couldn't even go farther than under a few blocks, now she can go all day. It always took too much effort for her before the end of the world, but that's in an 'I don't wanna' type of deal now that she's in survival mode most of the time she can get anywhere on foot. But it wasn't the safest way to get to where you needed.

Kye slapped on the biggest smile when she came upon a men's prison, it was shelter and shelter was good right now. She took a few deep breaths and took the safety off her gun, she reached into her back pocket to retrieve the silencer she had forgotten to put on earlier that day. Kye tossed her duffel bag over the large fence quickly not to get noticed by the walkers. She had a little trouble with the fence but she mad it over. Kye picked up her bag and ran for the nearest door, hoping that none of them would notice she was there but with her luck they did. Thank god their slow. Kye threw open the door and scanned for more walkers it was clear so she immediately closed the door behind her. The walker's behind her moaned and groaned banging on the door as if I'd open it for them. No such thing as a free meal, well maybe but now for them. Kye roamed the floor with her foot and came upon a large stick; she slipped it in-between the door knobs. She dropped the heavy duffel back and crouched over it in search for her water bottle. Kye took a quick swig and put it back she zipped up her duffel and threw it over her shoulder gun still in hand. She began walking cautiously around the halls to find a place to sleep without being disturbed by Walker's. Kye came upon a boiler room that almost camouflaged into the wall; she's had a good day so far. She swung open the door and roamed the room with her eyes, clear room. "Best day ever." Kye whispered with a slight smile on her face. She threw her duffel bag in the boiler room and stuffer her gun in her back pocket she closed the door but she needed something extra so she can sleep better than she did last night, so she can feel a little more safe when she sleeps. Kye couldn't find anything so she took the crowbar out of her duffel and slipped it between the door knob and the wall so if walker's just so happed to smell her they can't get in. Kye took out her gun with both hands wrapped around it tightly and one finger near the trigger, she walked further into the boiler room scanning yet again to see if there are any walker's. It was clear yet again, it must be her lucky day because normally karma just loves her. Kye dropped her hands to her sides gun still intact and sighed of relief, she laid her back against the wall and slid down it slowly she turned on the safety of her gun and slid it next to her duffel which was right next to her. Kye pulled her duffel and laid it against the wall, she moved her body to where she could lay her head on it as if it was a pillow, this one night had to be the best during all of what has been going on. Kye thought to herself for plans of what she can do tomorrow, thinking of if she should stay or go it's a big prison and that means a hell of a lot of walker's she'd need to kill, and that would take a while… she just wants to sleep without worrying she's going to get eaten in the middle of the night.

Kye quietly hummed to herself to make her feel a little more comfortable, she hasn't gotten any sleep in the last two days but she is going to force herself to at least get 5 hours the most she's gotten this week is 3 hours altogether. Kye pulled her knees to her chest, and curled up into a ball to keep her body heat up the last thing she needed right now was a cold. Her eyelids slowly got heavy; she would snap them open every 30 seconds she gave up and just fell right asleep she doesn't care if she gets eaten tonight, if she survives than she will be very grateful that she got through the night

* * *

I woke to the sound footsteps, being the paranoid freak I am I grabbed my gun and ran to the door; now back placed on the boiler room door I listened carefully the walkers were getting closer "I'm going to regret this." I removed the crow bar and yanked open the door quietly, and then I took off the safety and readied the crowbar in my other hand. I walked out of the boiler room cautiously, I was being a fool, and I should've stayed in the boiler room and let the walkers pass why I did this oh right because you're a fucking idiot. I really need to stop talking to myself in dangerous situations. I quickly pushed my back to the wall and slid wearily to the noises I took a long second to take in a breath I then tightened my grip on both of my weapons, their extremely close.

I removed my body from the wall and swung around the corner, gun ready to shoot and crowbar ready to swing. A light flashed into my eyes, and I started panicking. I dropped the crowbar and placed my other hand on my gun, my knuckles turned white so I took some pressure off of my hands. I couldn't see at all, so I backed up to the wall behind me and I saw a group of survivors. The one flashing the light at me was a very pregnant woman with dark hair, a few men pointed guns at me along with two other females there was also a guy that carried a crossbow that is also pointed at me. My eyes landed on a boy that looked around thirteen, bright blue eyes and dark hair. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" I pleaded as I dropped my gun to the floor "I'm not bit or scratched, please don't shoot." I threw my hand's in the air to clarify my gun is on the ground and I wasn't going to hurt them. "Who are you?" asked one of the men with a gun, he had grayish brownish hair and he didn't look like he's shaved in a while. "K-Kye." I stuttered out dropping my hands to my sides, they all removed the weapons from pointing at me. "Are you alone? How old are you?" the pregnant woman said in a very friendly like tone. "Yes." I looked to the ground, I asked myself why they were asking me these questions their going to leave after I move out of their way. "I'm 13." I looked back up at the pregnant lady, all I saw was sympathy in her eyes I looked them all over and they all looked at me that way, well not the one holding the cross bow so much. "When did you get here?" the woman asked again "Yesterday, I accidentally forgot to put my silencer on and a walker was about good and ready to attack me so I had to shoot, and I knew it'd attract more of them so I ran till I found shelter… which I did." I said quickly. Normally I wouldn't be this way with people normally it's super hard to talk to anyone. But I haven't seen and living people in weeks. The pregnant woman took the guy in front to the side, they looked like they were discussing something, they look liked they agreed and I was a bit curios. The pregnant woman walked closer to me and took my hand "It's not safe to travel alone especially for a girl your age, would you like to join our group as of now, it would literally kill me if we just left you here knowing that you were here alone with all these walker's." I knitted my eyebrows together in thought; maybe they could help me find my family? I knew it wasn't safe to travel alone but there was nobody else to help me out in this crazy ass world. I looked over the room and they all looked accepting even the guy with the cross bow. "Alright, but could I possibly know your names before we all hitch hike into the sunshine together?" the pregnant woman smiled at me, so to be polite I smiled right back "I'm Lori, the one in front is Rick, Carol, That's Beth and Maggie," I followed everywhere to which she pointed "Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, Hershel and my son, Carl." I nodded at each of them and ended at Carl "It's nice to meet all of you, I'll be right back." I picked up my gun and crowbar then walked back to the boiler room, I ran in and picked up my duffel and headed back out to them. "Okay" I sighed and unzipped my duffel to slide my crowbar back inside. "Where to?"

* * *

_A/N: Yeah it looks horrific but I tried and that counts for something right? I hope you (whoever is reading) enjoyed this chapter. I'll update sometime soon. But reviews will give me so much motivation!_


	2. Counting bodies like sheep

**Lost Along the Way**

Chapter Two, _Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

* * *

"When did you guys get here?" Kye asked trying to make small talk, to get as much off of her mind as possible.

"Yesterday," Rick answered a little bit stern "Found this prison while hunting, we didn't see anyone that wasn't a walker… when did you get here?"

"I arrived around dark, maybe past midnight? I didn't see any of you either I must have been entering on a different side."

Rick nodded in understandment; he looked a little bit more trusting than he did at first. Kye easily trusted all of them, but she was cautious she didn't want to be bait for them because she didn't pay any attention. Lori was staring at Rick, almost the whole time Kye was speaking with him. They were all heading outside to where the original group started at the Men's Prison. Rick, Daryl and T-Dog are going to go further inside the prison to search for some shelter and food so they don't have to sleep outside where tons of walker's are.

The rest of the group sat down on the grassy area that was blocked off from the rest of the walker's by fences.

"I hate to ask you this… but do you have any living family left?" Maggie asked

"Yes, but I lost them when my home got hit by a large heard of walker's …"

"They left you behind?" Carol asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"I guess, but they had no choice I have 4 cousins they needed to protect, so I understand." An awkward silence filled the air; it was extremely quiet until Daryl returned from their search.

"We found some sells in the prison, grab your belongings." Daryl said dropping his arms to his side with cross bow in hand. The rest of them grabbed their things and followed Daryl to the cells. T-Dog and Rick stayed by the cells to get rid of the re-deceased walker's, and make sure it's clear.

"What do ya think?" Rick said as they all entered

"Home Sweet Home" replied Glenn; his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"For the time being"

"It's secure?" Lori asked, her eyes wandering around.

"The cell block is."

"What about the rest of the Prison?" Hershel asked

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary" Rick replied

"We sleep in the cells?" asked Beth.

"Found key's on some guards… Daryl has a set too."

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage," Daryl said whilst walking to the stairs "I'll take the perch."

Lori walked up to Rick with a smile "Thank you." Rick just walked away without a care in the world, which upset Lori. Kye walked around looking in each cell, she'd have to share with someone, there aren't that many cell's on this block. Beth was with her father in one cell, Maggie was with Glenn, Carol was with Lori, Daryl was on the perch, and Rick with T-Dog. Kye walked into a sell occupied with Carl, she dropped her duffel bag on a dusty broken like chair, and Carl didn't seem to notice her yet. He was moving things around getting curios with the cell. Kye reached over and knocked on a cell wall; He jumped slightly and pointed his gun at her. She stepped back hands up in defense. Carl immediately dropped his gun to his side.

"Sorry." He said quickly

"It's fine… you don't mind if I take the top bunk right?" Kye raised an eyebrow, pointing her finger at the bunk.

Carl shrugged his shoulders "Fine with me." Kye put a foot on the bunk ladder so she could dust off the bed, moving her hands around and stopped and a slimy type texture. She picked it up to identify what it was, of course; Flesh. "Gross." Kye immediately dropped it on the cell floor, continuing searching for more extra flesh on her sleeping area and while she did that she heard a small chuckle coming from the other side of the cell. She stopped and looked at Carl.

"Are you laughing at me?" Kye hopped down from the ladder and crossed her arms.

"Of course not" Carl didn't even try, his face said yes all over.

Kye shook her head with a small smile intact. "Yeah, okay." She looked over to the cell door to see Rick sliding down a wall, he looked so exhausted. Kye threw on a sincere smile, Rick didn't notice of course. Kye rummaged through her duffel bag in search of some crackers, she had a whole pack. She finally found them and handed them to Carl. "Here," he gave her a weird look and took the package

"What's this for?" He asked

"What do you think it's for? Ration it out to the rest of them." Kye nodded at him and turned back to her duffel bag to zip it up.

"What about you?"

"I ate what was left in the Wal-Mart a couple days ago," she replied "I'll last a few more days without food." Carl nodded and left the cell to deliver the cracker's to the rest of the group. While he did that Kye crawled up into her bed, she then stared up into the ceiling for what seemed like forever… She thought about her family, and how they left her behind. That little voice in her head that always makes her feel horrible, and useless… it told her they left her behind on purpose, she kept fighting and telling herself they had to and if they did leave her behind on purpose they went back to find her. By now Kye was half asleep, and Carl walked back into the room.

"Hey." He shook her leg to wake her up.

"What?" she mumbled switched her position to her side; opening her eyes slightly.

"They said thank you… for the crackers."

She gave him a thumbs up and fell right back to sleep. Carl nodded and laid down on the bottom bunk, taking a small nap himself.

* * *

Kye woke up to an empty cell, out of curiosity she climbed down the bunk ladder and unzipped her duffel bag to get to her gun. She walked out of her cell cautiously just to find Rick, Daryl, Carl, Maggie, Beth and T-Dog getting ready. Kye slid her gun in her back pocket and walked up to them. Carl was messing around with a helmet while everyone else was getting prepared, he then took it off and shot Kye a smile. She, of course, returned the favor.

"You won't need that," Said Rick as he took the helmet from Carl, Kye looked up at Rick and slid her hands in her front pockets. "I need you to stay put."

"You're kidding?" Carl said in disbelief.

"We don't know what's in there," Carl put his father's hat back on his head, listening carefully to what he was saying. "If something goes wrong you could be the last man standing, I need you to handle thing's here."

"Sure." Carl said nodding his head in agreement.

"Great," Rick handed Carl the cell block keys "Let's go." Maggie, Hershel, Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl, and Rick started to head out. Carl began to close the door and lock it while Carol placed a hand on Kye's back. Lori leaned over the railing of the cell block, looking down at all three of us. Kye looked up at Lori and gave smile "You okay?" Kye asked in a sincere tone, she trusted Lori and Carol the most she didn't know why…

"Just fine, love" Lori returned the smile and began walking down the stairs to the three of us. Kye nodded at Lori when she replied. Carl pulled the key out of the key hole and put them in his front pocket; he looked back at Kye for a split second and walked to his mother to help her down the stairs. Beth and Kye gave each other a quick glance maybe even a small smile; they became friends quickly even though she hasn't been with them more than 24 hours.

"C'mon." said Beth "I don't know about you but I'd like to sleep in a cleaner cell." Kye shook her head with a slight chuckle; she followed Beth to her and her father's cell so they could start cleaning, "I'll help with yours and Carl's cell too" Beth stated as if Kye didn't have a choice.

"Thanks, just beware I found some flesh on my part of the bunk and it wouldn't surprise me if there were more…" Kye said simply while Beth shivered at the thought of removed flesh. Kye seems to have lost her shyness with this group of survivor's, maybe it's because there aren't that many people left in the world. Even a shy girl needs social activity. "You know what I miss?"

"What?" asked Beth

"Internet" Beth instantly laughed at the response

"Well, growing up on a farm I rarely ever got to go on the internet so I don't know what that feels like." Said Beth as she dusted off the beds, Kye moved things around and to make Beth's cell look more like a normal place to live. Or at least a normal place before the apocalypse

"Doesn't surprise me," Kye shrugged slightly "I was in love with my computer; I was on it every day and I actually thought of marrying it… but in a joking kind of way." Beth chuckled at the statement just as Carl walked by Beth's cell.

"You wanna help?" asked Kye in a loud enough tone for him to hear her. Carl backed up so he was in front of the cell they were cleaning. Carl looked like he was in deep thought

"Yeah, we need the help." Agreed Beth nodding at Kye then to Carl, the boy sighed.

"I have nothing better to do." Carl shrugged and began working with Kye and Beth; soon enough Beth's and Hershel's room was decent enough to move on to the next. Carl, Beth, and Kye walked into the shared room of their own. It was bloodied and dusty, just liked almost all the cells on the block, it didn't surprise any of them. The three of them began picking up the cell, Kye dusting things off with her hands, Carl moving things around, and Beth picking things up off the floor.

"Open the Door!" screamed Rick, Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the door. Carl took out the cell block keys and unlocked it as fast as he could "Oh my god!" yelled Carol. Kye moved out of their way. All they could tell was that part of Hershel's leg was gone and he was bleeding extensively. They rushed him to Beth's and Hershel's now clean cell "He got bit." said Rick while placing him on the bottom bunk with help from everyone else. Kye rubbed Beth's back in comfort, who knows what Beth is feeling right now. Especially Maggie

"I need bandages." Carol said while putting pressure on the wound stop the blood flow.

"We used everything we had." Glenn said

"Well get him more! Anything!"

"Carl, Go get the towels from the back, baby, right by my bed." Lori said in a panic pointing to her cell. Carl ran to go get the towels whilst Carol tried to stop the bleeding. Beth looked up at Lori with sadness and panic in her eyes.

"Is he gonna die?" asked Beth. Lori took Beth in her arms

"It's gonna be okay, It's gonna be okay." Beth started crying harder and all Lori could do was comfort her. Kye's breathing enhanced from all the panic so she stepped out of the cell and laid her back on the cell wall. Kye slid her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes. Kye listened closely to what was going on in the cell

"I need to keep his leg elevated." Said Carol "Get some pillows." She demanded. Kye watched Rick leave the cell to retrieve pillows, and Maggie slowly back away. "What was that?" Kye asked loud enough for them to hear inside the cell. Rick quickly returned with the pillows and handed them to Carol.

"Prisoners," Rick said "Survivors." Kye dropped her hands to her side and breathed out heavily "It's alright, everybody stay put" Kye saw Rick and Glenn leave the cell. "Do not leave his side." Rick told Glenn in serious tone. Kye listened carefully "If he dies you need to be there for that. "You think you can do this?" asked Rick "Maggie will be there."

"I got it." Replied Glenn

Rick nodded "Good." He left to join Daryl and T-dog with the prisoner's just as Carl ran back out from delivering the towels to Carol, he closed and locked the cell block door. Once it was locked Carl checked the cell where everyone was at and looked over at me. "You alright" He asked and Kye nodded.

"I'm fine." Kye replied with a lie, she wasn't fine she felt terrible. Not because of what's happening in the cell room because her blood sugar has dropped. She lied about the Wal-Mart raid too; she hasn't eaten in almost week which is why she is in this position. Kye threw up a thumbs up to clarify she was fine to support her lie.

"Are you sure, you don't look so well…" Carl asked yet again.

"No, I'm not but there is nothing we can do about it." Kye breathed out in frustration and looked at Carl.

"What's wrong?"

"There is nothing we can do about it." She repeated.

"Can you just tell me what's wrong?" He said with a louder tone and a bit of frustration.

"I lied about me eating at the Wal-Mart, I haven't eaten in a while and now my blood sugar has crashed. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" She said while her frustration grew inside her. Kye swung off the wall to see what was going on in the cell.

"There's gotta be an infirmary somewhere" said Lori

"If there is we'll find it," Replied Carol "You've gotta be worried sick about delivering the baby."

"Look at me, do I look worried?" Lori looked at Carol then back at Hershel "We'll get through this" Lori said in a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. A couple moments passed when Kye saw Carl go to unlock the door, she wondered, it couldn't be any walker's or else Carl wouldn't have opened the cell block door, but then she heard T-Dog and the rest return.

"Food here" Said T-Dog as Carl opened the cell block door "Canned beef, canned corn, canned can's, there's a lot more where this came from"

"Any change?" asked Rick walking up to Lori

"Stopped the bleeding and no fever… but his breathe is labored and his pulse is way down." Lori replied.

"Take my cuffs, put 'em on him." Rick demanded Glenn "Were not taking any chances." Carl walked over to help T-Dog with the food, once it was put away Carl walked into where they put the canned food. He took one of the cans and walked over to Kye, she was leaning on a cell wall watching everyone else.

"Will this help? With your blood sugar?" he asked as he reached her, Carl stuck out his hand that held the canned food. Kye looked down at it and saw a label that said 'Corn' she put on a bright smile after she felt like bursting into tears because she felt so low.

"Yes, thank you." Kye took the can and pulled Carl into a hug, after the hug ended Kye's eyes moved onto something other than Carl, but Carl's eyes stayed on her.

"Come with me?" Carl asked.

Kye looked back at Carl "Where?" she said as Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog left.

"To look for the infirmary" He stated

"Alone? Just you and me? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not if we have out weapons."

"Alright, just let me grab my gun." She smiled and walked to their cell with Carl close behind, Kye rummaged through her duffel bag to find a box of ammo and her gun. Kye took the bullets out of the box and slipped them in her pocket also giving some to Carl. Soon they snuck out the back and ended up in a dark hallway "If I die, I blame you." Said Kye in a joking tone, she needed to keep her mind somewhat off of what they were doing right now. Carl chuckled "You won't die, I promise." He looked over at her and smiled. After what seemed like forever they came across the infirmary, Kye scanned the room; gun in hand ready to shoot. A couple walkers appeared out of the blue; Kye took off the safety and double checked to see if her silencer was on. Carl shot the closest one and Kye shot the one after, they glanced at each other to clarify they were okay. Kye's arms fell to her side and walked further into the infirmary, "No more walkers just the ones that have been put down." Kye said turning back around to look at Carl. A walker rose from nowhere and came up behind Kye; Carl immediately shot the walker before it could reach her. Kye instantly turned around and looked at the corpse. Kye let out a breath of relief and mouthed 'thank you' to Carl. He nodded and grabbed the nearest bag and started reaching for the rest of supplies, Kye did the same. Soon after they ransacked everything they could they headed out back to their base. They entered from the back entrance, Carl handed her the keys so he could give the bags to Carol and Lori. Kye locked the back and followed after Carl.

"I thought you two were organizing the food?" Glenn said

"Even better," Carl and I walked into the cell were they were "Check it out" Carl laid the supplies on the floor and opened it, Carol gasped and immediately started taking things out

"Where did you get this?" asked Lori also taking things out. Kye slid her gun in her back pocket with a small smile on her face.

"From the infirmary, wasn't much left but I cleared it out"

"You went by yourself?" Lori asked in disbelief

He paused for a second "Yes." Carl lied; Kye stood up straight and crossed her arms in confusion

"Are you crazy?" Lori said

"No big deal… I killed two walkers."

Lori looked from Carl to Hershel "Alright, Do you see this? This happened even with the whole group together." Lori was pointing to Hershel

"We needed supplies so I got it."

"I appreciate that bu-"

"Get off my back!" Carl shouted

"Carl!" Kye said walking up behind him and Carl looked up at her "She's your mother you can't talk to her like that."

"Listen I know, it's great that you wanna help" Lori couldn't finish her sentence because by the time she finished he was gone. Kye watched Carl leave the cell and enter their own; she left the cell herself to go check on Carl. "Look I'm sorry for yelling but she's your mom, she's just looking out for you…" Kye said as she entered their cell to find him lying on his bunk. He ignored her. Kye sat on the foot of his bunk and stared at her shoes. "I'm not going to lie but I treated my mom like you do yours but this is a different world now, anything could happen." Kye looked over to see he was looking at her; it was nice to know he was listening to her. Carl got up and stopped at their cell door, he turned around to look at her.

"Why'd you lie to your mom and say you went by yourself?" Kye asked.

"You just got here, and I don't want you to get in trouble for something I asked you to do."

"What's happening?" Beth asked Maggie, Carl turned around quickly "Do somethin'!" Beth yelled at her sister. "Somebody help, Somebody help! Please!" Kye quickly got off the bottom bunk and stood next to Carl, he looked back at her not knowing what to do. Lori ran past us into the other cell where Beth was yelling. Kye and Carl watched as Lori did CPR on Hershel, Kye's eyes began watering so she blinked them away. Hershel moved to wrap his arms around Lori, Lori wiggled out and Hershel's eyes opened for a couple second's but then they closed again. He was breathing. Kye looked over to see Carl shaking and pointing his gun at Hershel; she took her hand and placed it on his wrist while pushing his arms down. Kye took his gun and set it on the chair with her duffel. Carl broke down and pulled Kye into a hug, he could've lost his mom today. A few moments passed and he let go, he walked over to the other cell and stood by Glenn; leaning on the cell wall. Kye walked out too but to the other side, she slid down the wall watching the cell they were all gathered around. Kye looked over to the cell block door because she heard others, she stood up to unlock and open the door. Rick walked over to the cell followed by T-Dog and Daryl.

"Hershel stopped breathing," Carl said "Mom saved him."

Rick looked over at Glenn "It's true." Glenn reassured Rick. Rick walked into the cell looking at Hershel

"Still no fever." Said Lori, Rick nodded while he passed Beth and Maggie. Hershel began to move and Maggie bent down quickly then slowly looked up at Glenn. Kye walked up behind Daryl and Carl to see what was going on in the cell. Carl glanced at Kye and mouthed "I'm sorry" She nodded accepting his apology. Kye went back to watching Hershel; he was slowly opening his eyes. Lori stood up quickly and moved closer to Hershel.

"Daddy?" asked Maggie while leaning over him

"Daddy" Beth said in a very happy tone, as she leaned over him. Rick took out the key to the hand cuffs and un-cuffed Hershel. Hershel looked around the room lifting his hand gesturing for someone to take it. Rick took his hand and knelt down as Beth and Maggie cried of joy, hugging each other. Carl smiled slightly at the sight and so did everyone else. Kye watched as Lori left the room, and looked back at Hershel "Come here." Rick said taking Beth's hand and replacing it with his in Hershel's palm. Rick left the room following Lori out the cell block.

* * *

_A/N: Oh my 3,750+ words asdfghjkl anyways this took me all day hope you guys like it… :3 Remember! Reviews give me motivation which makes me get to writing faster 3_


	3. Somewhere a clock is ticking

**Lost Along the Way**

Chapter 3, _Somewhere a clock is ticking_

* * *

It was dark now and everyone was in their cells half asleep except for Kye and Carl. Kye was sitting on the bottom bunk with Carl messing around with her gun. "I'm low on ammo." She said. Their cell was locked from the outside like everyone else's. Carl turned his head to look at Kye.

"That's not good." He took her gun and checked to see how many she had left. She had around six bullets in her gun; it was left over from what she put in her pocket earlier today. Kye sighed and took off her shoes tossing them to the other side of the cell. She placed her elbows on her knees and propped her head on her hands.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked

"I have some major insomnia and I'm exhausted." She's been at the prison for a few days and she's grown to trust this group, she knows she's safe but she just can't fall asleep. "I fear every time I get close to falling asleep a heard of walker's are going to bust through the door and eat me alive."

"Would it help to sleep with someone?" he questioned

Kye sat up and looked at him "Are you asking me to sleep with you?" that sounded a little odd when it came out of her mouth.

Carl's eyes widened and his face turned red "O- Only if it'll help…"

"I'll try sleeping on my own first…" Kye said getting up from Carl's bed and climbing up into her own. After a few moments Carl kicked off his shoes and fell asleep in his bunk, Kye was still awake.

* * *

An hour passes and Kye was so close to falling asleep, but her mind went straight to walkers and she sat straight up. Kye hopped down from the top bunk and shook Carl a bit "Carl?" she whispered

Carl sat straight up thinking something was wrong. "What happened, is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine… you don't mind if I climb in with you… do you?" she asked

His face went red again. "I- I don't mind." Kye smiled and grabbed the small blanket from the top bunk while Carl scooted over. Kye climbed in next to Carl and laid the blanket on the both of them. Carl's face was as red as a tomato; Kye was a bit red in the cheeks herself. Kye moved around till she was comfortable and was finally able to sleep.

* * *

"Okay let's get the other car in, park west entry of the yard." Rick demanded

"Good," Said Daryl "Our vehicle's camped out there looking like a giant vacancy sign."

"After that we need to load up these corpses, so we can burn 'em."

"It's gonna be a long day." Stated T-Dog

"Let's ask Glenn and Maggie," Carol Suggested "We could use some help."

"They're up in the guard tower," Daryl said

"Guard Tower," Rick asked "Weren't they just up there last night?"

"Glenn," shouted Daryl "Maggie!" Glenn and Maggie took a cool minute to come out of the Guard Tower.

"Hey," Glenn said shuffling out of the tower while in the progress of buckling his belt. "What's up guys?" He said trying to avoid the situation. Daryl, Rick, Carol, and T-Dog chuckled away at them.

"You coming?" asked Daryl

"What?" Glenn asked thinking of something else and wasn't entirely sure of what Daryl meant. They laughed again.

"Are you coming?" Daryl repeated. Glenn looked back at Maggie with an unsure look on his face "C'mon, we could use a hand."

"Yeah, we'll be right down." Glenn replied instantly. Maggie groaned.

"So close" she whispered to Glenn walking back into the Tower.

"Hey Rick." said T-Dog grabbing Rick's attention. Rick's smile disappeared when two of the surviving prisoner's walked out. Rick strolled to the prisoner's.

"Come with me." demanded Rick; the prisoner's still walked closer.

"That's close enough." stated Rick "We had an agreement."

"Please, Mister, we know that." Said one of the prisoners while his arms were crossed "We made a deal… but you gotta understand… we can't live in that place another minute, you following me?" he said trying to convince Rick "All the bodies, people were new… blood, brains everywhere…They're ghost's."

"Why didn't you move the bodies out?" questioned Daryl

"You should be burning them." T-Dog said

"We tried… We did." He continued

"The fence is down in the far side of the prison," said the other prisoner "Every time we drag a body out those things just line up, we end up dropping the body and running back inside."

"Look we ain't got nothing to do with Tom, Omoss and Andrew… You tryin' to prove a point you proved it, bro." said the first prisoner "We'll do whatever it takes to be a part of your group just please, please, just don't make us live in that place."

"Our deal is not negotiable." Rick said "You either live in your cell block or you leave."

"I told you this was a waste of time." Said the second prisoner "They ain't no different from the pricks who shot up our boys… you know how many friend's corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out like… these were good guys. Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dude's in the joint. Like Tom, Omoss and Andrew. Now we've all made mistakes to get in here, Chief… and I ain't going to pretend to be a saint but believe me," He continued

"We've paid our dues… we'd rather hit the road than go back into that shit hole." Rick looked back at Daryl for a thought of what he could do; Daryl shook his head, not believing a word of it. Rick sighed and looked back at them. They've decided to lock them up on their part of the prison.

* * *

Carl walked down the cell block stairs to find Kye. Kye looked behind her as soon as she heard footsteps come down the stairs; her face turned slightly red. She got a lot more sleep than she normally did last night.

"Hey." Carl greeted and sat next to her

Kye smiled "Hey." She replied when Beth and Lori walked in with some crutches for Hershel. Kye stood up and went with them into Hershel's cell, Carl followed. Kye crossed her arms watching as Hershel made an effort to lift himself off the bunk.

"Just take your time." Lori said to Hershel

"Daddy don't push yourself." Beth demanded

Hershel stood on his remaining foot and took the crutches from Lori "What else am I going to do? I can't stand looking at the bottom of that bunk any longer." Kye glanced at Carl as Hershel readied himself to try and walk with half a leg. Kye moved back slightly so Hershel would have enough room to walk out.

"You know, I think I'm pretty steady." He looked over at Lori and began walking out of the cell

"That's a good start," Said Lori "Wanna take a rest?"

"Rest?" Hershel chuckled at the thought "Let's go for a little stroll." Hershel began walking out the cell and everyone else followed him. It took a while to reach the outside where the rest were but that's understandable. Lori opened the door to the outside and waited for Hershel to walk out. Beth, Kye and Carl followed behind Hershel to make sure he didn't fall backwards. Once they all reached the stairs Hershel took his crutches and stepped down each time

"Daddy take your time." Beth told her father. Hershel lost his balance for a second but he gained it back. Soon enough they reached the bottom of the stairs and they were strolling towards where the rest of the group was.

"You cleared all those bodies out?" questioned Hershel "It's starting to look like a place we could really live in."

"Hey you watch your step the last thing we need is you falling." Lori said keeping one hand on his shoulder to prevent him from losing his balance.

Daryl held open the fence for Rick and Glenn "Looky here" He nodded at Hershel and the rest

"He is one tough son of a bitch." Glenn said referring to Hershel "Alright Hershel!" Glenn shouted cheering him on.

"Shh, keep your cheers down." Daryl said pointing to the walkers on the outside fence

"Aw man, can't we just have one good day?" Glenn said to himself

"You're doing great daddy." Beth said cheering on her father

"Ready to race, Hershel" Carl asked challenging the man in a joking way

"Give me another day," replied Hershel "I'll take you home." Maggie held up her hand to her eyes to block the sun so she could see her father walking around, she had the biggest smile on her face. Lori was looking at Rick and he was looking at her. Kye raised her eyebrows and listened carefully, she heard groaning getting loader as they stood there; she slowly turned around "Walkers!" Kye shouted and took out her gun waiting for the other's to recognize the walking corpses. Carl instantly turned around and pointed his gun.

"No!" Rick shouted when he heard Kye's warning. Rick and Glenn started running; Maggie and Lori started taking down the walkers with a head shot. Carl began shooting at the walkers and missed a couple head shots. Hershel quickly followed Beth to safety while Glenn immediately started tying the broken fence. Kye was a few feet away from Lori shooting away at the walkers when suddenly her ammo ran out "Are you serious!?" She yelled at the object in her hands. Lori looked to her side to see what Kye was shouting about and realized that Kye ran out of bullets

"Lori!" Maggie signaled for her to come over to where she was. Lori gave Kye and Carl a look to follow her. Lori opened one of the door entrances and made sure Maggie, Carl and Kye got in safely after that she shut the door and followed them. Maggie instantly turned around as she saw a group of walkers headed their way

"This way." Maggie said pointing the other direction for them to follow. Maggie helped Lori run a little faster since the weight in her stomach slowed her down. When they had gone far enough from the group of walkers Lori stopped because she knew something was up with her baby.

"You gotta keep up." Said Maggie

"Something's not right" Lori said. soon after the prison alarm started ringing.

"Are you bit?" questioned Carl

"I don't know," Lori replied "I think the baby's coming"

"Mom" Carl asked with a worried expression as the group of walker's caught up with them. Maggie lifted Lori as much as she could and followed Carl and Kye to look for safety. More walkers were coming from the front of the hall so they had to turn left. Kye realized they passed the boiler room that she slept in the night before she joined them

"Boiler Room" Kye stopped Carl and nodded in the direction of the room. Kye stepped back and opened the boiler room door for them to enter. The rest of them ran in while Kye was attempting to shut the door but it wouldn't close all the way. Kye gave up quickly with the door and ran to where they were, she saw Carl scan the room for walkers. They all went silent as they heard the group of walker's pass by without noticing they were in the boiler room. Lori started hissing and gasping in pain holding onto a chain that had once been attached to the boiler.

"What are those alarms?" asked Lori

"Don't worry about it," replied Maggie

"What if it attracts them?" asked Carl but nobody answered

"Lori, let's lay you down." Maggie suggested

"No, baby's coming now."

"We need to get back to our cell block and have Hershel help-" said Carl

Maggie cut him off "No. we can't risk getting caught out there, you're going to have to give birth to this baby here." Lori started breathing in and out deep and fast.

"What is she doing can she breathe?" Kye asked in a bit of a panic

"She's fine," Maggie replied "C'mon let's get your pants off" Maggie began taking off Lori's pants and laid Lori on the boiler room floor. "I'm gonna need help delivering your brother or sister, you up for it?" Maggie asked Carl "I'm gonna need your help also." Maggie turned her attention to Kye to let her know, Kye nodded willing to help. Maggie spoke to Lori for a second Kye ignored them because she was freaking out inside…

"I can't tell." Maggie said

"I gotta push." Maggie helped Lori up so she can push while standing. Lori grabbed on to a bar and pushed as hard as she could. "Somebody!" Lori shouted. Maggie immediately took her hand. "I'm okay." Lori breathed out heavy

"Just keep doin' it your body knows what to do let it do all the work." Maggie told Lori. Lori started pushing again "Good, you're doin' great."

Lori pushed harder this time "Lori stop don't push something's wrong." Lori ignored her and kept pushing. Maggie took a look at her hand and saw blood all over it she immediately took Lori and laid her on the floor again. Carl came up beside her and Kye stood behind Carl.

"Mom," Carl checked to see if his mother would respond "Mom look at me keep your eyes open."

"We have to get you back to dad." Maggie said taking Lori's hands in hers

"I'm not going to make it."

"Lori, with all this blood I don't think you're fully dilated, pushing isn't gonna help." Maggie said

"I know what it means," Lori said "And I'm not losing my baby." Carl inherited a sad look in his eyes when his mother said that "You've gotta cut me open."

"No… I can't." Maggie shook her head

"You don't have a choice."

"I'll go look for-" Carl got up ready to walk out the door

"No." Lori shouted and Carl turned back around

"Look Carol's the one that practiced that, Dad only taught me the steps, Lori, if I-"

"Please." Lori begged

"I have no anesthetic, no equipment."

"Carl has a knife." Lori said

"But you won't survive." Maggie said holding on to Lori's knees.

"My baby has to survive, please, my baby, for all of us" Lori said "Please, Maggie, Please" Lori shouted and Maggie shook her head with tears in her eyes "Please." Lori repeated. Maggie pulled up Lori's shirt slightly. "You see my old c section scar?"

"I can't." Maggie shook her head in refusal

"You can, you have to." Lori looked from Maggie to Carl "Carl, baby I don't want you to be scared okay? This is what I want, this is right." Lori took her son's hand and held it in her own "Now you take care of your daddy for me alright? And your little brother or sister, you take care of them."

"You don't have to do this." Carl sobbed

"You are gonna be fine. You are gonna beat this world, I know you will. You are smart and you are strong and you are so brave, and I love you."

"I love you too." Carl cried

"You gotta do what's right, baby." Lori said "You promise me you'll always do what's right; it's always so easy to do the wrong thing in this world… so if it feels wrong to do it, don't do it, don't let the world spoil you." Lori wiped away a few of Carl's tears with her hand "You're so good." Lori said "You're the best thing I ever did, I love you." Lori took Carl in her arms "I love you." Lori repeated "My sweet sweet boy, I love you" Maggie cried harder as she watched the scene. Kye did the same but she was silent, she was silently crying. Carl cried louder and Lori kissed his cheek "Okay, Okay now." Lori said while Carl moved away "Maggie when this is over you're going to have to-"

Maggie tried to speak but Lori wouldn't let her

"-do it, it can't be Rick… Alright… it's alright." Carl handed Maggie his knife and Kye kneeled next to Lori. Lori looked up at Kye and gave her a weak smile "It was lovely meeting you, it was a short 'get to know you' but I enjoyed it…" Kye tried her best to smile back at her without breaking down; she was never good with watching someone die. "Can I ask you a favor?" Kye nodded "Watch over him for me." Lori said whilst pointing to Carl. Kye glanced at Carl and nodded

Lori looked up at the ceiling and took a few breaths "Goodnight, Love." Lori said as her last words

"I'm sorry." Maggie said as she cut open Lori's abdomen, Lori instantly screamed she couldn't take it so she passed out from the pain. Maggie set the knife down and opened up the skin a little more "Carl give me your hand." Maggie demanded

"What?"

"Carl, please… I need you to keep the sack clean okay? If I cut to deep I'll hurt the baby" Maggie slid in her hands in search for the baby in the womb "I see it, I see its ears. I'm gonna pull 'em out…I can't tell if this is the arm or the leg." Maggie began pulling the baby out but it wasn't crying; from what anyone could tell it wasn't breathing either. Maggie messed with the feet to see if the baby would move. It didn't. So she started tapping on its chest. didn't work. Maggie flipped the baby into her other arm slowly and rubbed the baby's back in hope it will start crying. They all sighed of relief when the baby started crying, Carl instantly took off his jacket and handed it to Maggie. Maggie wrapped the jacket around the baby and cut the umbilical cord.

"We've gotta go." Said Maggie

"We can't leave her here… she'll turn." Said Carl and stood up. Maggie pointed to her gun in her pocket while holding the new born baby "No." Carl said

"Carl."

"She's my mom." He said and Maggie walked away. Kye stayed by Lori's currently dead body and listened carefully to what they were saying. All she understood is that Maggie was supposed to shoot her but Carl wanted to do it because it was his mother.

Maggie walked by the door to check for walkers and Carl turned around to see Lori's corpse and Kye. Kye stood up and looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. He stared at his mother's dead body then looked up at Kye, his eyes began to water again and he burst into tears. Kye started walking to the door but stopped to where he was at, she looked to her side to glance at Carl who still had his eyes on her.

Kye looked down and walked to Maggie. A few moments passed when a couple of walkers left the hall, Maggie shut the door and stopped to hear a loud bang. Kye's hand came directly to her mouth and tears came flowing. Carl came around the corner ignoring both of their presences. Kye watched Carl leave the boiler room and Maggie follow. Kye stood there for a while but she caught up with them. Maggie opened the door they originally ran in earlier that day. Rick was yelling about going to find them, he stopped as soon as he heard a baby cry. Rick looked over to where the sound was coming from and Kye, Carl, Maggie and the baby were coming out of the door; but no Lori. Rick started walking over to them and dropped his axe.

"Wha- Where is- Where is she?" Rick tried as hard as he could to speak without bursting into tears. Maggie didn't answer so Rick started walking to the entrance they came out of

"No, Rick, No." Maggie said struggling to hold him back with the baby in her arms. Maggie let go and Rick stayed, he started crying and looked over to Carl.

"Aww… No." Rick said bending down to Carl's height; he realized what his son had to do. Rick completely broke down "No~" Glenn took Maggie in his arms. Rick fell to the ground, sobbing his heart out while Kye walked up behind Carl, She put a hand on his shoulder but he didn't bother. Kye took her hand back and cried into her hands. She knew exactly how he felt.

* * *

_A/N: The end was extremely hard to write without crying. Next chapter is probably going to be Kye when the heard attacked her home, because I have to wait for the next episode of TWD. It's only four days. Reviews make me happiest which give me an awesome amount of motivation…_


	4. The Heard

**Lost Along the Way**

Chapter 4, _The Heard_

* * *

Kye looked at her surroundings; all she saw was sadness and sympathy. Lori Grimes died not more than five minutes ago… it was silent… all you could here was the sound of sobbing. She's been in Carl's position before; she knew exactly what was going on in his head and all she could do is realize that this moment was déjà vu.

* * *

**6 weeks ago**

"_Kyeliegh, Go!" her mother shouted pushing Kye away. The heard of walker's hit her home hour's ago, half of the walkers were put down, some still attacking. Kye's mother, Lana, would do all she could to get her daughter to safety… even if it meant risking her own flesh to the walkers. _

"_Mommy," Kye said whilst her mother tried her best to get her out of the house that had been invaded by walkers. Kye has just witnessed her mother getting bitten, she didn't know what to feel, she just wanted to stay with her _

"_You need to go. Now." Lana shouted again._

"_No. I can't leave you." _

"_You have no choice," Lana said "I love you, baby girl, you need to go." Lana took her daughter in her arms and kissed her forehead. "Please. Go." Kye's lower lip quivered more tears coming out of her eyes. Lana handed Kye the duffel bag she had packed in a month's advance. Kye was about to speak but Lana moved her out the door before she could. "Run as fast as you can and don't stop till you know it's safe." Lana demanded. Walkers headed towards Kye._

"_I love you, Mommy." Kye said before starting her sprint for safety. Lana watched as her daughter ran off into the dark. Only a few walker's followed her, that was just enough for her to handle on her own. Lana closed the front door staring down the walkers coming towards her. _

_Kye ran as fast as she could, it was dark and she couldn't really see. She took a quick glance behind her to see she was currently alone, well at least to what she could see. Kye continued running she started to unzip her duffel bag to make an effort to find the gun she packed. Soon enough she found the object with the silencer intact. Kye stopped to check if she had any bullet's in the gun so she opened the cartridge. It was a full barrel. Kye sighed of relief and started her sprint once again. _

_Kye ran till dawn with only a few stops for air. She decided it was a good idea to head over to Georgia, the news in her state said there was a CDC there. Kye only had her mind on helping her mom, and that was to find a cure. She didn't realize by the time she got there her mother would have turned. Kye's mind seemed to travel back to the rest of her family; they left her and Lana behind. _

* * *

_A/N: I know its super short but this is just a filler. There will be fillers until the next episode of TWD..._


	5. All that Remains

**Lost Along the Way**

Chapter 5, _All that Remains_

* * *

Everyone seemed to be silent for all but one person. The newborn baby. The baby had been crying nonstop since she was birthed.

"Rick." Daryl said whilst waving a hand in front of his face "Rick." He repeated in a louder voice. Kye hasn't noticed anyone, she paid no attention once so ever. Carl walked over to Maggie and took his little sister from her.

"Let me see the baby." Demanded Hershel

"We gotta feed it." Daryl said while Carl walked over to Hershel "We got anything the baby can eat?"

"The good news is she looks healthy… but she needs formula and soon or she won't survive." Hershel replied

"Nope, no way, not her." Daryl said while sliding his cross bow on "We ain't losin' nobody else. I'm goin' for a run."

"I'll back you up." Maggie said

'I'll go too." Said Glenn

"Okay, I think I know where were goin'," Daryl continued "Kye?" he asked the girl across the way starring into nothing. Carl looked behind him with his little sister in his arms. Kye ignored him. "Kye" Daryl asked in a louder tone. Kye looked up at Daryl with no response. Daryl gave her a signal to come to him, she did as she was demanded and walked over to him "Kid just lost his mom… his dad isn't doin' so hot." Daryl whispered to her. Kye thought back to what Lori asked of her.

"I got it." She whispered and walked over to Beth, Hershel, and Carl. Rick looked over in trance, staring at his axe.

"You two, take the fence, if to many pile up were gonna have ourselves a problem." Daryl demanded the two prisoners. Rick stood from his spot and speed walked over to the axe. "Glenn, Maggie. Vamonos." Rick picked it up and headed towards the door where they recently came out of.

"Rick!" Maggie yelled. Kye tilted her head at Carl; she's been staring at him for the last 30 seconds. Kye felt what he felt but she didn't feel it for long. She had no time to mourn and she had no right while everyone else mourns over 3 losses of the group.

"C'mon or we gonna lose the light." Daryl said getting a little impatient. Maggie and Glenn followed after him. Kye couldn't but help let another tear escape her eyes. She thought of how that feeling of losing your mother would affect her friend. Her best friend. The thought of it crushed her. Though she had only been with them for no more than 14 day's… She's learned a lot about everyone.

"Are you alright" Beth asked Kye. Kye looked over at Beth then to Hershel and lastly on Carl. Kye reached up to her face and realized she was crying and she didn't even know. She swallowed hard and put on her brightest smile.

"I'm fine… don't worry about me." She replied quickly. Kye was always one to hide her feelings and not tell anyone what affects her. She didn't want to put more drama in the air.

"We should head back inside." Hershel suggested. Kye nodded and lead the way.

* * *

Maggie and Daryl ran in to let them know they have returned. Maggie signaled Beth to get up and help her get a bottle ready for the baby. Daryl took the baby from Carl. Kye sat next to Carl and took his hand and held it in hers. Carl looked over and tried his best to give her a smile. Kye smiled back at him. Glenn walked in looking at the baby in Daryl's arms. Beth handed the bottle to Daryl and fed the baby girl. Kye let go of Carl's hand and they both stood up to look at the baby.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked

"Not yet," Carl said "I was thinkin' maybe Sophia… there's Carol too…and Andrea, Amy, Jackie, Patricia or… Lori… I don't know."

"You like that? Huh? Little ass kicker?" Daryl looked up at everyone. "Right? That's a good name right?" everyone in the cell block chuckled "Little ass kicker, you like that? Huh, you like that sweetheart?" Kye put on a smile and watched as Daryl fed her.

"Anyone else wanna have a go?" Daryl asked looking around the room but nobody volunteered. Kye secretly wanted to… she loved babies. She lived with her cousins so she practically raised them with her aunts. Carl walked up and took his sister in his arms and sat down feeding her. Kye watched Carl with the biggest smile on her face. She would hate to admit it but she has a small crush on him. Soon the bottle was empty and the baby was as happy as can be.

"She's so beautiful." Beth stated

"Just like her mom." Maggie finished. Kye sat down next to Carl and smiled down at the baby girl.

"Hi." Kye waved down at the baby. The baby attempted to open her eyes. Beth sat on the other side of Carl looking down at the newborn also. "You're a really good big brother." Kye said nudging him a bit. Carl looked from his sister to Kye. Carl smiled slightly. Even after just losing his mother no more than a couple hours ago he still managed to put even the slightest smile on his face. Maggie went into one of the cell's to create a small bed for the baby girl, even though the baby can't roll off the bunk there's still paranoia that lurks. Maggie set some towels down on the top of the bunk; she had decided to put the baby in Carl's cell because she knew he wouldn't let her sleep anywhere else.

* * *

Carl laid the sleeping baby on the top bunk were Maggie set her bed at. Kye kicked off her shoes and lay down on the bottom bunk. She had been sleeping with Carl since he offered; she has never gotten more sleep in her life. Kye scooted closer to the wall and flopped on her side. Carl locked the cell door and softly set them on Kye's duffel bag. Carl sat down on the bottom bunk and took off his bloody shoes. Kye looked at him with sympathy. Carl lay down facing away from her and after a few minutes a couple tears fell from his eyes. Kye frowned.

"If it makes you feel better… I lost my mom too." She whispered

"I don't see how your loss would make me feel better."

"I meant it to sound that you weren't alone." Kye said. Carl turned to face her.

"How'd she go?" He asked

"She got bit… almost 6 months ago."

"I'm sorry." He said

"It's fine… it wasn't your fault." Kye said as Carl took her hands in his. The two of them instantly went red.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's kinda short but there wasn't much on this episode to work with. I'm currently fangirling at my babies holding hands. _


	6. Dance on our graves

**Lost Along the Way**

Chapter 6, _Dance on our graves_

* * *

Kye woke up to the sound of the baby crying. She hasn't been crying for long… one of the group would have gotten her if she was. Kye sighed heavily and nudged Carl a bit.

"Are you gonna get her?" She asked and Carl mumbled "Seriously?" Kye crawled over Carl to get off the bottom bunk. She reached up and grabbed the small baby and held her in her arms. "You gotta be quiet. You'll wake up the rest of the group… maybe even attract walkers." Kye rocked the newborn trying to quiet the baby. The baby still cried in her arms. Kye looked around the cell and grabbed the cell keys that lay on her duffel bag. Kye unlocked the cell door holding the baby in one arm. Kye before the apocalypse was a very good baby sitter/cousin. Kye opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Carl mumbled shifting his position, his eyes still closed.

"Getting _your_ little sister a bottle, 'cause _someone_ won't do it themselves." Kye replied walking out into the rest of the cell block were they put the baby's things. Carl stood up and followed after her. Kye attempted to make the child's bottle whilst holding her but Carl came up to her and took his little sister. Kye moved her attention back to making the bottle. "This is really awkward." She said glancing over at him and handing him the baby bottle. Carl took it from her and softly put it in his sister's mouth.

Kye closed the lid to the formula and stuffed it back into the bag. "I wonder if there's working showers here." She said speaking aloud to herself.

"With our luck I highly doubt it." Carl said rocking the baby in his arms while holding the bottle. Kye looked over at him and watched as he held his sister. Maggie came out of her cell and leaned on the cell block door.

"Y'all alright?" Maggie asked

"The baby was crying so I got her a bottle." Kye replied pointing to the child in Carl's arms. Maggie nodded and went back into her shared cell with Glenn. Soon the baby finished her bottle and Carl and Kye went back into their cell. Carl put the sleeping baby back on top of the bunk and looked at Kye.

"Thanks." He said lying down on the bottom bunk scooting back onto the wall.

"It was no problem." Kye smiled at him then laid next to him. Kye really wanted to say some things… things she would never have the guts to say. "I- um…" Kye turned red for a moment and decided against it.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" Kye replied quickly. Carl stared at her for a cool minute and sighed. A few moments passed of them just staring at each other Kye found it weird but Carl thought it was a chance to actually look at her eyes. The proportions of her eyes were green, but you could tell there was some blue in there

"Your eyes… there pretty." Carl choked out and turned red. Kye herself blushed a very bright shade of red.

"I- thank you… I like your eyes too." Kye smiled at him.

* * *

_A/N: Okay just a filler you guys. I didn't want all of you to have a very long wait for a new chapter so… fillers! This is probably going to be the only one in the present because I don't want to fuck up the next episode. I was going to postpone and do this tomorrow but then if I did I would put it off again. So here it is a random filler WITH a Carl and Kye scene/moment. I just ordered the first three comics and I can't wait for them to get here asdfghjkl_


	7. We can never go home

**Lost Along the Way**

Chapter 7, _We can never go home_

* * *

Kye held the small child in her arms while everyone ate their breakfast. She has grown overly attached to the baby and it's only been a day. Carl stared at his oatmeal, he didn't even touch it. Daryl watched Carl intently in a look of remorse. Kye jumped when she heard footsteps and held the baby closer in her arms. It was Rick.

"Is everybody okay?" Rick asked through the cell block door as everyone turned to look at him

"Yeah," Maggie said as Rick opened the cell block door "We are."

"What about you?" Hershel asked as he walked over to the table that most of them were sitting at. Rick took a second and ignored Hershel's question.

"I cleared out the boiler block." Rick said looking over at Carl

"How many were there?" Kye asked swaying the small child in her arms, Beth by her side.

"I don't know… dozen… two dozen." Rick answered "I have to get back… Just wanted to check on Carl" He continued while patting his sons back

"Wait. We can handle taking out the bodies. Okay? You don't have to." Glenn said standing from his spot

"No I do." Rick said while he walked over to Daryl "Does everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah, we're a little low on ammo though." Daryl answered

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon," Glenn said walking closer "Found a phone book. Some place we can look for bullets and formula."

"We cleared out the generator room," Daryl said "Axel in there trying to fix it… in case of an emergency." He continued "We wanna sweep the lower levels as well."

"Good, good." Rick nodded and walked out, shutting the cell block door.

"Rick." Hershel said but Rick ignored him and walked off. Kye looked down at the baby in her arms to find that she was sleeping.

"Thank god," Kye sighed of relief getting up from the table "She finally fell asleep." Everyone watched her walk into her cell and lay the baby in her bed. Kye walked back out and took the rag that was used for baby spit-up off of her shoulder. "She has nightmares." Kye said sitting next to Carl.

"Babies get nightmares?" Beth asked

"It's rare but yeah, since they don't know what really scares them they dream that they're being re-born," Kye paused for a second "And in her case that wasn't the best moment for her… for anyone at that." Everyone went silent

"How can you tell?" Beth asked and Kye laid her elbows on the table and put her chin in her hands.

"I had a baby cousin that did the same thing, it lasted for a bit but it eventually went away." She replied and let out a huge yawn. "I am so damn tired." Kye said rubbing her eyes "That baby never sleeps. Ever." The baby woke up Carl and Kye quite a few times.

"That's an understatement." Carl said looking over at Kye. Kye stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I'm going to go and explore some of the prison… maybe find something's that are useful like showers." Kye said standing up from her seat

"Alone?" Daryl asked

"Yeah…" Kye said as she hopped a bit to get her shoes on

"Look I know you've only been with us for a few weeks… but I think it's clear that we care for you, kiddo, so don't think we'll just let you go off by yourself." Daryl said setting his bowl on the stair case and rising from his seat. Kye's lips grew into the biggest smile. "Me, Carl, an' Oscar are gonna roam the place anyway… clear out some places. We can look for showers in the process."

"Alright… Sounds like a plan." Kye said as her smile grew bigger "When do we go?"

"When were finished eating… but it looks like that's handled." Oscar said setting his own bowl down

"You two get your guns; we'll be waiting at the door." Daryl said grabbing his weapon of choice

Carl stood up to go get his gun from the cell. Kye followed after him. Carl grabbed the hand gun that lay on the cell room sink and slid the gun into his gun-holder. Kye grabbed hers and put it in her back pocket while swallowing hard. Kye pulled Carl into a tight hug. Carl hugged her back. She began to pull away but Carl just pulled her back.

"What's takin' so damn long?" Daryl yelled from the cell block hall. Carl and Kye jumped out of each other's arms and blushed like crazy. Kye walked out of their cell quickly, followed by Carl.

"Ready?" Kye asked Daryl

"Are you?" Daryl snapped and Kye nodded "Well than let's go." Oscar opened the cell block door and they walked out.

* * *

They walked for a couple of minutes and came across a moving door. Daryl flashed his light at it.

"Check it out, man." said Oscar "He must've mist it last night."

"Probably just one or two of 'em" Daryl said as he poked the door "Don't look like they can give much a fight." Daryl removed his hand "They ain't goin' nowhere… we'll get it on the way back." Daryl whistled at Carl to get his attention "C'mon."

Kye followed Oscar in the other direction. "You know my mom…she liked to whine. She liked to smoke in bed."

"I was playin' out with kids in the neighborhood… I could do that with Merle gone."

"They had bikes… I didn't."

"We heard sirens gettin' louder."

"They jumped on their bikes… ran after it, you know."

"There's always somethin' worth seein'… I ran after them but I couldn't keep up."

"I went around the corner… saw my friends lookin' at me… hell I saw everyone lookin' at me."

"Fire trucks everywhere… people from my neighborhood."

"It was my house they were there for."

"That was my mom in bed… burnt down to nothin'… that was the hard part."

"She's just gone… Erased… Nothing left of her."

"People say its better that way… I don't know… just made it seem like it wasn't real ya' know?" He asked looking over at Carl. Kye and Oscar began walking back to where they were.

"I shot my mom. She was out… hadn't tuned yet… I ended it…it was real." Carl sighed "I'm sorry about your mom."

"I'm sorry about yours."

"Everything alright?" Kye asked walking around the corner with Oscar following

"Just fine." Daryl said and they all continued walking on into the rest of the men's Prison.

* * *

"Oh that's what I'm talking about." Oscar said entering a bathroom and picking up slippers.

"The hell you need slippers for?" Daryl asked as Kye walked in behind them

"You know? End of the day. Relax." Oscar replied. Kye giggled.

A walker soon came up behind her and attempted to bite her but the thing pushed her over. Kye screamed and everyone including her shot at it.

"Are you bit? Did you get scratched? Are you okay?" Carl asked kneeling beside her checking over her torso and arms.

"I'm fine… walker pushed me before it did anything." Kye said breathing heavily.

"Alright… good" Daryl said walking out of the bathroom. Carl stood up and offered Kye a hand and she took it.

"What's the abandoned cell at the end?" Oscar asked "We checked everywhere else." Daryl leane over the corpse and pulled a knife out of it's neck.

"That's Carol's knife." Daryl said as he examined it. Kye's reaction to Carol going missing wasn't the best… Carol was one of her closest friends and she thought of her like her mother. Kye walked up behind Daryl.

"You two should head back to the cell block." Daryl said still looking at the knife. Kye looked back at Carl and nodded.

"Let's go." Kye said nodding in the direction they came from. Carl followed behind her and took her hand. Kye put a smile on her face and looked down at their hands. "I- I have to ask something…" Kye said

"Yeah?"

"Actually never mind, it's not important." Kye chocked out and smiled

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes… I'm fine"

* * *

Soon enough they were back at the cell block and they let go of each other's hands. Kye sat down at the table that Beth was cleaning a pot at and Carl sat across from her. "Where are Daryl and Oscar?" Hershel asked holding the baby in his arms.

"They stayed behind, but their fine." Kye said. Beth looked up at the cell block door followed by the rest. Rick came up by the door and opened it. He passed Carl and walked straight to Hershel. Carl, Beth and Kye turned around to look at Rick. Rick looked at the small child in Hershel's arms. Carl and Kye stood from their seats to get a better view of what he was doing. Rick took the child from Hershel's arms and held her.

"Hey." Rick said talking to her newborn daughter. Rick glanced at Carl then back to the baby and kissed her forehead. Rick walked out of the cell block to go outside and soon followed by the others.

"She looks like you." Rick said looking over at Carl. Carl smiled and gave out a chuckle. "Hey, just… you got her?" Rick said handing the baby to Carl.

"Yep" Carl replied taking his sister. Rick walked further away from them in curiosity. He held his hand over his eyes so he could see without the sun blinding him. Rick drew his gun from its holder and continued walking. Rick saw a human pretending to be a walker.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys like it. MY BABIES. Oh and don't forget to review please :3_


	8. Radioactive

**Lost Along the Way**

Chapter 8, _Radioactive_

* * *

Carl handed the baby to Beth and ran over to his father. Kye watched what Rick was starting at and finally understood. The woman took out her katana as soon as the walkers' attention went to her. The woman had walker blood all over her and a wound on her outer thigh. Kye looked over at Hershel and back at Rick and Carl. Kye ran up behind Rick.

"Should we help her?" Carl asked across the way from them. Rick began walking over to his son drawing out his gun. The woman sliced one of the walkers heads and stabbed another threw the stomach. Kye watched the woman and drew her gun as she fainted.

**BANG! BANG!**

Carl shot at the walkers coming up to eat the mysterious woman "Carl." Rick said coming up from behind him and his son threw the keys at him. Kye ran to where they were. "Aw shit." Rick said as he shot one in the head. Kye ran over to the woman and shook her while Carl went over to the basket full of necessities. Rick came over by the woman and Kye and shot another walker in the head. Hershel came over by the open gate and Beth kept her distance with the baby.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked while Rick and Kye examined her.

"Gun shot." Rick said pulling her over his shoulder. Kye stood from her spot and helped hold up the woman. All of them ran back into the prison.

"Y'all get a blanket, water, and a towel." Rick demanded

Carl pulled out a small blanket and laid it on the floor "Here?" He asked looking up at his father

"She's not comin' in the cell block." Rick replied while he and Kye laid her on the floor. Beth handed the water to Rick and began pouring it all over her.

The woman began to wake up and Rick comforted her. "It's alright. Hey… hey look at me." Rick said "Who are you?" The woman panicked and attempted to reach for her weapon but Kye pushed it away.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Rick said flipping the girl back over "Unless you try somthin' stupid first, alright?"

"Rick." Daryl said walking out of the cell block "Who the hell's this?" Rick focused back on the woman

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked as the girl sat up and she didn't answer. Rick repeated the question.

"Y'all come on in here" Daryl said

"Everything alright?" Rick asked standing up to look at him

"You're gonna wanna see this." Daryl replied

"Go ahead. Carl get the bag." Rick said as Carl did what he was told. Kye stood from her place and took the red basket from Carl. "We'll keep this safe and sound." He said holding up her katana "The doors are all locked, you'll be safe here… and we can treat that" Carl walked into the cell block and Kye stayed behind

"I didn't ask for your help." The woman said

"Doesn't matter" Rick said walking into the cell block "Can't let you leave." Daryl nodded at Kye to come in the cell block. Kye smiled at the woman and went inside as Daryl shut and locked the cell door. Kye walked up behind Rick and saw Carol sit up from the bottom bunk. Kye put on a big smile and teared up a little. Kye had a lovely relationship with Carol. Carol was the closest to her other than Carl. Kye speed walked to Carol as she stood up smiling. Carol gave her a big hug and Rick was smiling. Kye let go, tears streaming down her face and Rick gave Carol a hug right after her. Hershel came over to Carol and gave him a hug too.

"Found her stored away in a cell, must've past out from dehydration." Daryl said as Beth came to Carol with the baby in her arms. Carol looked at the baby for the first time and had the biggest smile on her face. It soon turned into a frown in realization that Lori died for her baby. Tears streamed down her face and put her hands on Ricks face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him while her lip was trembling. Carol looked at Carl "Oh god." Carl started crying and Kye walked over to him and held his hand. Carl held it tightly and cried on her shoulder. Carol took the baby from Beth's arms. The woman was by the cell block door and watched the sad/happy scene happen. Rick walked out of the cell block and over to the woman to find her sitting on the bench.

"We can see into that wound for you." Rick said walking up to her followed by Daryl, Hershel and Kye. "Give you food and water and send you on your way." Rick said placing his hand on his gun "But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us… and why you were carrying formula."

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy… with a pretty girl." The woman said

"What happened?" Rick asked as Hershel sat up. And Kye watched the conversation.

"Were they attacked?" Hershel asked

"They were taken."

"Taken? By who" Rick asked

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me"

"These are our people; you tell us what happened now." Rick said putting painful pressure on her wound.

"Don't you ever touch me again" She said while standing up and making her distance. Kye had her gun ready to shoot.

"Better start talking or you're gonna have a bigger problem than a gunshot wound." Daryl said pointing his crossbow at her head.

"Find 'em yourself." She said scowling at Daryl

"Put it down." Rick said pulling the crossbow away from Daryl "You came here for a reason."

"There's a town… Woodberry…about 75 survivors I think they were taken there." She said

"A whole town" Rick asked

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor. Pretty boy. Charming."

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked

"Their military wanna be's. They have arm centuries on every wall."

"You know a way in?" Rick asked

"Place is secure from walkers but we could slip our way through."

"How'd you know how to get here?" Rick asked

"They mentioned a prison said what direction it was in. said it was a straight shot."

"This is Hershel." Rick said pointing to the old man "The father of the girl who was taken…he'll take care of that." Rick and Daryl walked back into the cell block while Kye and Hershel stayed behind with the girl. Carl walked out and stood watching the woman as Hershel began to work on the girl's thigh and Kye watched intensely.

"Thank you." The woman said and they all just looked at her.

"You're welcome." Kye said standing up from her place. Carl looked at Kye in confusion and Hershel kept on working. Kye walked over to the cell block door to see they were discussing who will go to save Maggie and Glenn. "Count me in." Kye shouted from the door loud enough for them to here.

"What? No." Carl said walking over to her. Kye looked back at Carl in confusion.

"And why not" She asked crossing her arms.

"You'd get hurt." He stated and Kye grew a little bit angry.

"Who says I'll get hurt? hm? Well? Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" Kye said raising her eyebrows as Rick walked over to the cell block door. Rick chuckled at the fight going on.

"What? No! Of course not" Carl said in a panic, he didn't think it would come out that way.

"Kye you should stay here and help out with the baby… She seems to like you." Rick said walking out

Kye sighed and dropped her arms "Okay. Fine" She said walking into the cell block. Rick looked at Carl with a humorous expression knowing exactly what he was thinking. Carl turned red and walked into the cell block in embarrassment

* * *

The group walked out to the cars and loaded up the vehicle with weapons that they'll need. Daryl threw in some bags and Oscar put in some guns. Carl and Kye walked up to Daryl with bags on their arms. Kye tossed them in the back of the car. Daryl took one of the bags Carl was holding and tossed it in.

"Don't you worry about your old man, I'ma keep my eye on 'em" Daryl said as Kye walked away. Carl nodded and they followed. Kye opened the gate for them to go through with the car and the woman came up beside her.

* * *

"Wasn't this place over run?" She asked

"It was." Kye replied

"And you cleared it out all by your selves?" The woman asked in dis belief "Just the few of you?"

"There were others." Kye said in a slow tone.

"Carl." Rick said taking him across the lot to speak with him.

"What you did for mo-"

"I had to." Carl said immediately

"Yeah… I know." Rick said "I know and I'm sorry… no one should have to go through that"

"How long will you be gone?" Carl asked

"Look if something happens while were gone."

"I'll be alright." Carl said instantly

"If anything happens…You gotta get everyone locked in the cells, keep 'em all safe."

"I will." Carl said

"I know. I know you will" Rick said "You take care of your sister, alright?" Carl nodded

"Daryl's been calling her 'ass-kicker'" Carl said

"Ass-kicker?" Rick said in disbelief and laughed "is he now?"

"I've been thinking what we should really call her."

"What do you think?" He asked

"Remember my third grade teacher? Mrs. Mealler." Carl asked

"Of course." Rick said nodding his head.

"Her first name was Judith… do you think that's a good name?" He asked

"I think that's a fine name." Rick said "Judith it is."

Rick and Carl smiled and walked back over to the car where Beth, Hershel, Kye, Oscar and the woman were at. Rick opened the car door.

"Bring 'em back." Hershel demanded and Rick nodded. Soon they were gone and Kye walked up to close the gate.

"I thought you were going with 'em?" Kye asked Beth locking the gate

"Daddy wouldn't let me." Beth said looking over at her father. Kye looked at Carl with a stern look.

Kye said walking over to Carl "C'mon lets go were talking." She said taking his wrist and dragging him off to inside the cell block.

"Why'd you do that? Say 'No I can't go' hm?" Kye said crossing her arms once again

"Because I didn't want to be informed that you were hurt… or bitten… or dead" Carl chocked out. Kye let go of her arms and softened her facial expression. "I don't wanna lose anyone else."

"I didn't know you cared…" Kye said looking at down

"I thought it was obvious." Carl smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Not really." She said hugging him back "… and I care about you too." Kye said pulling away to look at his face expression. Kye noticed that he was blushing which caused her to also blush.

* * *

_A/N: you guys are lucky I was gonna postpone and do this tomorrow but I did it! I think I'm going to have fun writing next chapter since I saw the promo to next episode._


	9. Climbing up the walls

**Lost Along the Way**

Chapter 9, _Climbing up the walls_

* * *

Leda watched as Merle dragged his replacement for a hand across the table to the Asian boy. Leda was never one for violence but if it was most needed she's do it. But in this case she was just supposed to make sure that Merle didn't kill the boy.

"You don't even know why you're here... do you?" said Merle "I didn't mean you no harm... I lowered my gun but you raised yours." He continued "You're an asshole out there. Just like you were out on that rooftop back in Atlanta. What you all did... leavin' me up there."

"We wen't back for you." The boy spoke

"Ain't you thoughtful."

"We did... all of us." Asian boy said "Rick, Daryl, T-Dog."

"Hmm T - Dog... yeah big o' bear chuck... the one i was pleadin' with... the one that dropped the key." Merle said "Tell me where it's at... I'm sure T-Dog would want t' bury the hatchet... let bigots be bigots."

"He didn't make it..."

"Well I hope he wasn't slow." Merle Said "How 'bout the rest? how 'bout my baby brother... you can't tell me he's alive and then hold of on where he is. No? well maybe the framer's daughter will help me out."

Leda zoned out on what was going on with the two, so far he wasn't bleeding him to a bloody pulp.

"Now. I wanna know where my brother is." Merle said putting his replacement under his nose.

"Merle." Leda said sternly as he let go he gave her a dirty look

"I wanna know were the sheriff is." Merle said getting in the Asian boy's face and the boy head-budded him. Leda walked over to the two and crossed her arms. Merle did the same back to him and punched him in the face. "I wanna know were you're camp is and I wanna know now." Asian boy didn't answer and Merle decked him again.

"I wanna know NOW! tell me where are they?" Merle shouted and hit the boy a few times more

"This wont get you anywhere, Merle, you're showing him that we cannot be trusted so why would he tell you?" Leda spoke up and Merle stopped hitting him. Merle turned to look at her and glared.

"You're in here to make sure I don't kill anybody not to tell me how to do what I do, lady." Merle said angrily and turned his attention back to Asian boy. "I gotta hand it to ya' lot tougher than I remember... I was surprised you lasted this long. Take it the way officer friendly handled it he woulda' left you behind by now. But he didn't do that did he." Merle said calmed down "So tell me, were y'all been at."

"It's just a matter of time til they come lookin'."

"Well bake a cake... with pint frosting... would they like that? Ain't nobody comin'" Mere reassured

"Rick is. And when he get's here."

"He's gonna do nothin'. Not if he want's you and Bo-Peep back. You think i'm in this by myself?"

"You can't take us all. There's too many of us."

"How many are their of you." Leda asked nicely walking towards the boy. The Asian boy looked at her wearely but she looked like a person to trust. She looked like she didn't even trust the people she was staying with. Leda came her with her family and all she wanted was their safety and this place was safe no matter how many douche bags are in it.

"Twelve." Asian boy said "We found a couple survivor's at the place we were staying."

"You mind telling me who they are?" Leda asked putting a sweet smile on her face. Leda was always the motherly type. But that doesn't fool anyone she is a mother of 3. She has a 11 year old a 6 year old and a 1 year old. Leda came here with her father when her home was overrun but a heard of walkers. Which lead to her sister getting bitten and her niece being somewhere other than with her.

"We ain't got no time for thi-"

"Shut up, Merle." Leda snapped and went back to Asian boy

"We found a farm and that got over run by a heard so we have the family from there... and we found a thirteen year old girl and some other survivor's we found later then." Leda paused. There were millions of 13 year old girls in the world but not any more and there's a 50/50 chance that that girl was her neice.

"What's the girls name?" Leda said getting closer to the boy. The Asian bot didn't answer. Leda grew slightly frustrated. "Please, it's just a name."

"Kye. her name is Kye." Asian boy said looking down. Leda wanted to cry.

"Blonde girl. Green eyes with glasses?" Leda asked prepared to start crying. Asian boy looked up at her

"Yeah... how did you know that." Asian boy asked

"Well t-that little girl is my niece, a-and we've been looking for her everywhere." Leda said bursting into tears.

* * *

_A/N: ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod . So this actually came to me while I was going to bed and it's almost 3 am I thought i wouldn't remember it the next day so I had to type it now. I was actually going to have her family randomly appear in the rear future but having them with the Governor seemed so FREAKING perfect. You could think of this as a filler to chapter 8 :)_


	10. Enjoy the Silence

**Lost Along the Way**

Chapter Ten, _Enjoy the Silence_

* * *

"You're good with her." Axel spoke sitting beside Beth who held Judith in her arms "You got little sisters?"

"No." Beth looked up at Axel

"How old are you anyway?" He asked. Kye looked up from her spot on the floor, Carl standing beside her, arms crossed.

"Seventeen"

"Seventeen… Interesting" Axel uttered as Carol interrupted

"May I speak with you?" Carol asked in a strong tone

Axel looked around the cell and back at Carol "Me?" Carol nodded and walked out the cell awaiting for Axel

"I'll be right back." Axel told Beth as he stood and walked out. Kye laughed and cupped her face

"What?" Beth asked

"Nothing" Kye replied looking up at Beth with a smile

* * *

"Finally got Judith to sleep" Hershel told the trio as he walked up to them

"How are we with formula?" Carl asked

"We have enough to last us another month." Hershel replied

"I'll take Carol for some more at the end of the week."

"Your dad and the other's will be back by then." Beth stated looking down at Carl

Carl sighed looked up at Beth "We don't know that. Right now Judith is the only family I got." Hershel nodded in understanding as a roar of screaming rang throughout the cell block

"What was that?" Beth asked sitting up as Kye stood from her place

"That was from inside." Hershel stated

"Was it Carol?" Carl asked

"She's out keeping watch at the guarding tower with Axel."

"What if they're out looking for something, What if they're in trouble?" Beth questioned

"Check the tower and see if they're there."

"How can anyone else get in?" Beth asked

"The tombs are filled with walkers that wanted in from outside, someone else could have done the same thing." Hershel replied as Carl stood and grabbed his gun

"I'm going."

"I can't let you go down there." Hershel said blocking off the pathway with his crutch

"My father would go."

Hershel nodded and Carl walked out of the cell block. Kye groaned and followed close behind him, knowing Hershel would ask to go with him.

* * *

The scream continued to ring throughout the block as Carl shined light on every corner. Kye walked slowly beside him waiting for something bad to happen. A few minutes pass as they continued to walk, a walker came up behind them and Carl shot it straight on. The duo followed the muffled screams of a woman till they came upon a group fighting off the undead. The two ran forward to see a man holding a woman that had been bitten… the one that had been screaming. Carl shot a walker that was attempting to eat another girl. The group stared at the two.

"Come on!" Carl shouted as they began to run back "Hurry!" The group followed close behind them. The man who held the woman fell over "Hurry!" Carl repeated. The large man looked back and took the girl from the other guy who held her.

"I'll cover you!" shouted the other girl as she hit a walker in the face with a shovel Carl "Look out!" Carl looked behind him to see a walker was coming up behind and he shot him with no hesitation

Carl looked behind him "You have to leave her!"

"No way!" The man shouted as the group ran towards safety

The group burst through the cell block door as the man laid the girl on a table

"Donna!" the other man shouted running beside the girl "Is she dead?"

"I'll take care of it." Carl told pointing the gun at the girls head

"Okay, wait a minute." The man tried to negotiate

"She doesn't have that long." Carl stated as Kye walked over to him

"Who are you, how'd you get in here, and who are you with?" The living girl questioned

"We can help you." Carl stated "First things first."

"We take care of our own." The man told taking the hammer from a boy

"No! Tyreese!" the man shouted

"We got to do it. Just take Ben and lean against the wall, it'll be quick."

The man sobbed and kissed the top of the dead woman's head as he covers her face with a bandana. He scurried away to Ben and hugged him tight as they sobbed with each other. Carl and Kye snuck away into their cell block and shut the cell block door.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The girl asked walking over to the door as he locked it

"Kid… did you just lock us in here?" Tyreese asked standing up next to the girl

"Open the door." The girl demanded

"This room is secure, you'll be safe." Carl told "You have food and water." The girl walked closer to the door

"You open this door."

"I can't."

"Come on man we're not animals, don't do this." She negotiated as Hershel came out of the cell "Hey! You just can't leave us in here, open this door!" She banged on the door "Open it! Now"

"Stop!" Tyreese shouted walking up behind her "Back away from that door, and let the man go… Look around you… it's the best we have… It's his house" Tyreese looked at the dead woman on the table "And we got other things to do." He looked over at Carl "We don't want any trouble, alright?" Tyreese said as they walked away

"Shouldn't we help them?" Beth asked as she stood next to Carl. Kye cupped her face and rubbed her eyes from her place on the prison stairs.

"I did."

* * *

_Holy shit you guys! I updated! With an actual chapter! It's not a lot but it's something right? I'm sorry it took me so long I've just been really…. Lazy… More to come this week my loves_


	11. Update Apologies: Part 3 :(

I feel terrible about not updating frequently, and I have so many episodes to do. I just really need the inspiration and motivation. You wanna know what gives me the inspiration? Reviews. I want your guys' feedback, give me some friendly criticism, some idea's you'd like to see in the story, maybe? I'll take everything into consideration. I love the feed back and it influences me to write for you guys. The more reviews the more faster i'll update! If you can't leave a review, just PM me, I don't bite. Anyways, I love you guys and (possibly) you'll be seeing some more Carl/Kye stuff. We should come up with a ship name for them O_O Yeah, lets do that, maybe it'll get me into the flow of writing this story again.


End file.
